


The Radiant Professional

by yearbookcrush



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Léon | The Professional (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Priam is a hitman, Sabrina is a kid who's dad happens to be a mobster, The mob kills Sabrina's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearbookcrush/pseuds/yearbookcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always a quiet girl, sitting by the stair railing of the apartment complex. Sometimes you wondered what the hell went on in her personal life, as you always saw her with a fresh bruise or broken nose.</p>
<p>To her, you were simply “Mr. Ragnell”, the man at the end of the hall. She knew nothing about the fact you were a hitman, or that you knew that her father was in the mob.</p>
<p>(FE:A/The Professional Crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Radiant Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Man I am on a FUCKIN' ROLL with writing
> 
> Hope you likey

She was always a quiet girl, sitting by the stair railing of the apartment complex. Sometimes you wondered what the hell went on in her personal life, as you always saw her with a fresh bruise or broken nose.

 

To her, you were simply “Mr. Ragnell”, the man at the end of the hall. She knew nothing about the fact you were a hitman, or that you knew that her father was in the mob.

 

Today was different, you could feel it. Something bad was going to happen. She was mopping blood off her face, looking at a grocery list.

 

“Good morning.” She said, “You want some milk, I'm going to the store.”

“Okay.” You grunted back.

“Gallon or quart?” She asked.

“...Gallon.” You replied.

“Thanks, I'll be back soon.” She chirped. How in the hell she stayed so happy when you were 90% sure her father was physically abusive, not even counting the possibility of her older sister.

 

You went back to your apartment, only to hear the sound of some group of men outside. You looked out the peephole in your apartment door, to see about 5 people outside the girl's apartment carrying guns. You knew she was out, and that she had 3 other family members in that apartment; a father, an older sister, and an older brother. You reluctantly walked away from the door, listening to them break down the door and trash the apartment. You hear screams a few seconds later, followed by gunshots. This was inevitable, this is what you get if a family member is a mobster.

 

20 minutes pass, the men have come out, but are keeping watch over the door. You hear footstep come to your door, followed by the doorbell. You walk to the door, and look out the peephole again. It's the girl, she knows what's happened. She's trying to keep a straight face. She rings the doorbell again.

 

“Let me in.” She whispers.

 

_**Ring.** _

 

“Please, just open the door.”

 

_**Ring.** _

 

“Please.”

 

_**Ring.** _

 

“This isn't happening.”

 

You open the door, letting her in. She's been through enough hell. You close the door, making sure the men didn't see her.

 


End file.
